<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just, don't wake up by happy_igloo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806804">Just, don't wake up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_igloo/pseuds/happy_igloo'>happy_igloo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Highschool AU With Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Restraints, one bed, slight dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_igloo/pseuds/happy_igloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s home life has never been amazing, but one night, it’s just too much for him. He flies blindly to the first destination he can think of in his battered suit, holding his breath when he realises exactly who’s house he’s flown to. He doubts this evening will be normal, especially when he realises there’s only one bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just, don't wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my fic for the @starkerkink exchange, dedicated to @vaguekiwi! I really hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony arrived late to class, as usual. Peter sighed, the usual thought flitting through his head: How does he always manage to arrive late, even with a full body suit that </span>
  <em>
    <span>flies?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher for their class, AP Bio, glanced at Tony unimpressed but unsurprised-this was a regular occurrence, and it showed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony waltzed to his seat with the usual I-really-don’t-give-a-shit attitude, plonking down and prompt executing a yawn. Peter rolled his eyes; did he always have that look on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>face? How did he even get into AP Bio when he didn’t even pay attention? Oh yeah, that’s right-Howard Stark’s son, prodigy at 4, bla bla bla. Peter needed a break from the constant ‘Tony Stark made his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>suit’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>fawning that half the girls, and guys, constantly exhibited. Like yeah, big deal-was anyone gonna talk about Peter’s amazing skills to do with web fluid? Or crafting </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>own suits, which, well, didn’t always go particularly well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And today, we will be taking a bit of an off-topic turn into some neurobiology! Chemicals and hormones produced by the brain!” The teacher sang, trying to mask her own boredom with the unresponsive class, “who can tell me what the four main hormones to do with happiness contain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shot his hand up, excited that he for once knew the answer to the question before smart-ass Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The four main chemicals are endorphins, dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin, often abbreviated as D.O.S.E,” Peter stated. Tony slowly turned around in his chair, and glared at him. Peter just smirked. ‘One day,’ he mouthed at the growingly frustrated classmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good! Can someone tell me what each of these hormones’ functions are?” Their teacher again asked. Peter’s hand shot up for the second time, his mouth forming a smirk in sync.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, if it isn’t smart-ass Parker in a sticky situation?” Tony purred, his smooth voice richoeing off of the poorly-designed science lab. Peter sighed, closing his eyes in preparation before facing the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like I don’t know what I’m doing? Wouldn’t wanna steal your thunder now, would I?” He snarked back, trying to stir his web fluid in peace. The teacher had allowed his class 15 minutes of time to work on their various powers, any tweaks or fixes being attended to. Tony had apparently finished oiling up his suit, but Peter had no such privilege. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony flicked the back of Peter’s head as he strutted away, going over to talk to Steve and Bucky. Goddamned overpowered mutants. Ok, so maybe Peter was a tiny bit jealous of their friendship, but that was his business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dispensed the web fluid with a sigh, getting ready to pack up and head back to his apartment, and hopefully blow off some steam with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>movie night. He smiled softly to himself; maybe the day wouldn’t be so bad after all. He could chill with may, have some hot chocolate, quote every line of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire Strikes Back </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he totally doesn’t know it word for word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang, immediately followed by a cacophony of bags zipping, several whirring sounds as various students fired up their ride home. Peter ducked his head down, knowing his power wasn’t as rich or powerful as his classmates’ privileged ones. And they didn’t even know it, how lucky they were. They’d never know what it’s like to be born with stickiness and a general strength upgrade. No super-advanced knowledge of tech, engineering, how to fly, being able to fly...everything that separated him from the rest of his peers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder, cursing as his AP Bio textbook dropped onto the ground, setting off a too-loud thump on the concrete floor. A few heads swivelled in his direction, and Peter flushed as he hurriedly picked the offending book up, and returned it to its rightful place. Face still hot, he all but rushed out of the classroom, eager to change into his suit and get this day over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Parker! Wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for fuck’s sake. You dropped two books, not one, you blind-ass bat,” Tony hollered, his feet slapping against the linoleum. Peter grabbed the exercise book from Tony’s offering hand, not dignifying the teen with a response. Ok, so maybe it was a bit harsh. But he had to stay ice-cold around Tony; if it got out Parker had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would not go down well. At. All. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even gonna say thanks?” Tony spluttered in disbelief, hand still outstretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Peter replied, popping the ‘p’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure I deserve some recognition, I could have just left that book on the floor for some other snotty-nosed kid to find,” Tony said indignantly, hand returned to his side.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then don’t do it next time. I don’t give a shit, Stark,” Peter fired back, attempting to quell his progressingly noticeable butterflies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony opened his mouth in a retort, but instead opted for an eye roll and spun on his heel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably to get back to his fancy 5 star penthouse, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought bitterly. He headed to the bathrooms, diligently fighting his instinct to catch a glance of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God, he was so, so gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter entered his apartment silently, not wanting to disturb May. He kicked off his shoes, deflating his suit and carrying the rest of his belongings to his room. Or, his cave, as May liked to call it. The 16 year old dungeon was another favourite of hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May? ‘M home..” He trailed off when the bright Post-it note caught his eye. He frowned, peeling it off the bench and reading the bubbly handwriting. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Picked up an extra shift, be home tomorrow at 7! Sorry I couldn’t make it tonight kiddo xx’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. He could kiss his plans of venting to may goodbye, it seemed. Hot chocolate and a movie night still lifted his hopes, albeit less enthusiastic with no one to share it with now. The teen hummed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>theme song as he boiled the water and got his hot chocolate ready. He finished his task from earlier, dumping his stuff in an impossibly messy room that cleaning seemed impossible. There were things he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to uncover by doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The TV flickered to life, selecting the chosen movie as directed by Peter. He sipped on his hot chocolate, swearing softly when the liquid burnt his tongue. It’d probably need to cool, considering the loss of feeling in his taste buds. The TV screen suddenly paused the movie, indicating the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buffering </span>
  </em>
  <span>icon as the infuriatingly slow loading bar popped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fucks’ sake…” Peter muttered, deciding to take a quick shower to pass the time. He didn’t bother getting clothes, seeing as he was the only one home. He padded to the bathroom, turning the shower on and watching as the water slowly began to produce steam. He then stripped, chucking his clothes into the overflowing hamper and stepping into the soothing water. He let it wash over him, adjusting himself to the temperature as he scrubbed himself with vanilla soap, the day’s events flicking hazily through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen looked down, noticing his growing hard-on. Maybe his thoughts about Tony had taken a...darker turn. He palmed himself half-heartedly, almost jolting when the spark of arousal ran through his body. He groaned softly to himself, putting more energy into pumping his hard on. His precum provided lubricant, his hand going </span>
  <em>
    <span>up </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>down </span>
  </em>
  <span>faster and </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster </span>
  </em>
  <span>until he was right on the edge and it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled his hand off, letting his erect cock bob helplessly in the air. He was breathing hard, not having reached his orgasm. It just...it didn’t feel right. He rubbed soap on his body again, his dick slowly returning to it’s normal size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shower came to a close after 15 minutes of staring at the wall, he may or may not have been thinking about a certain black head of hair, brown eyes flecked with gold, the body of a Greek god...maybe he lost track of time, but it was time well spent in Peter’s opinion. He towelled himself off with less energy, suddenly losing the motivation to actually dry himself off-probably because all his brain power was used trying to figure out a certain someone’s personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plopped onto his nest of blankets and pillows, smiling when he saw the movie was ready to watch again. He hit play, content with the world at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until some fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>banged, not knocked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>banged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on Peter’s door. He resolutely ignored it, turning the volume of the TV to max. Until, the banging didn’t stop. It just kept going. And going. And going-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This better be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>good fucking reason,” Peter snarled, pausing his movie with more force than he probably needed to, and he stomped to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assault on the door didn’t stop, even when Peter yelled ‘Coming!’ to try and ease the banging. It did not succeed. He swung open the door, fuming, the epitome of annoyance as expressed on his face. He was ready to give this newcomer a piece of his mind, what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrupting </span>
  </em>
  <span>his fucking movie night, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words died in his throat as he looked up to launch a deadly glare, only to be met with chocolate brown eyes, flecked with gold, a soft pink cupid’s bow, the presence of stubble beginning to form a goatee, and oh wait, he’s seen this before, wait a minute-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” He spluttered, taking a step back as he took in the scene before him. Tony, in a banged up suit he probably used as his transportation, his hand poised to bang at the door again. Tony’s expression mirrored Peter’s, a mixture of shock and confusion. Unlike Peter’s, Tony’s cleared quickly, and formed a new expression-one of almost desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Parker, I’m sorry alright? I just...I need somewhere to stay tonight,” he rubbed a hand over his face, “forget it. I knew it was stupid to come, sorry for wasting your time I guess,” he muttered, already pivoting on his heel. Without his conscious consent, Peter grabbed Tony’s arm as he turned away. They both froze, neither knowing what Peter did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I...you can stay, Tony. You can come in, I just was watching</span>
  <em>
    <span> Empire Strikes Back</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter ranted, gently tugging Tony inside. The latter seemed to be in a state of shock, obviously not expecting the positive response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire Strikes Back? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You would be watching that, of all movies,” Tony snarked, recovering quickly from his bout of shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the guest, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be nice,” Peter countered, blushing at the tips of his ears from embarrassment. He huffed, flopping onto his comfortable collection of pillows. He raised an eyebrow meaningfully at Tony, who looked a little out of place with his scratched suit. Peter was curious, but didn’t pry-there was obviously something that caused Tony to come in so suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being nice? To </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Talk to me when you have an achievable goal,” Tony grumbled, walking around to tour Peter’s apartment. Peter hoped it would be up to his standards. Wait, no he didn’t, Tony’s standards didn’t matter to him. At all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter resumed his movie, soon becoming engrossed in the iconic plotline that he’d seen hundreds of times before, yet it never failed to make him excited. Tony watched his classmate from the shadows, the smile on Peter’s face contagious. His auburn curls, sharp jawline...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Picture perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony mused, as the lights from the movie danced across Peter’s angelic features. Tony shook his head, afraid of getting caught in the act-someone that beautiful would never return his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The depressing thought prompted Tony to emerge from the shadows, gliding over to where Peter was laying down and slumped nearby, resigning himself to the fact he’d have to watch this nerd movie. His suit whirred in the corner, fixing its own malfunctions as Tony had programmed it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what the fuck is going on, Parker,” Tony muttered, the movie’s plot confusing him due to the lack of knowledge in previous films. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter just smiled, deciding it would take too long to explain the plot. Tony saw this, and a small smile spread across his face, too. It was nice to have a friend that just accepted you into their home, even if you had no explanation. Well, he couldn’t really tell the boy his explanation. Home was...a bit hard to go to at the moment, not that he’d ever tell Parker. He glanced at the serene expression on Peter’s face again, taking in the pure joy as he watched his seemingly favourite movie. Yeah, he was not gonna spoil that expression. Not ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie’s credits rolled, signifying the end of the movie night. Tony softly blew out through his nose, wondering if it would be overstepping to stay the night. Before he could dig a hole of despair within himself, Peter noticed his obvious inner battle. Deciding to put the rivalry behind him for now, he reached out to Tony, gently touching his arm and effectively grabbing his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should head to bed...if you’re ok with that,” Peter murmured, gently tugging Tony’s arm as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sucked in a breath at sparks of pleasure that rippled through him as Peter’s hand lingered. He got to his feet, following Peter through the apartment, taking in the few decorations and pictures. He paused at an old picture of an obviously much younger picture of Peter, sitting on a man’s shoulders. He looked so...well, happy. Tony frowned; what had happened? Not wanting to intrude, he tucked the question away for later, and hurried to catch up with Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, this is it. The humble abode, I guess,” Peter chuckled nervously, giving a dramatic wave with his hands. Tony looked around, taking in the worn twin bed, well-read books mounted on shelves that looked as if they could fall at any minute, the stained dresser, obviously the victim of many late-night hot chocolate spills. Tony could feel a slight smile tugging at his lips-this felt like Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humble, huh. Didn’t know you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter </span>
  </em>
  <span>fan,” Tony smirked, gesturing at the aforementioned books. A red blush tinted the teen’s cheeks as he rushed to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>famous </span>
  </em>
  <span>series, thank you very much,” he huffed, crossing his arms. The following silence was comfortable, Peter rifling through his dresser as he looked for his pyjamas. He succeeded, muttering a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘aha’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the victory, and turned to head to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get yourself comfy, you can sleep wherever, couch or bed,” Peter stated, trying not to blush for a third time in an hour. He made quick work of changing, exiting the bathroom once he was satisfied with his appearance. A new toothbrush smacked Tony in the back of the head, credits of Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck, Parker? Why couldn’t you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to turn around,” Tony muttered, grabbing the toothbrush and making his way to the meager bathroom. He cleaned his teeth, checked his face for any signs of, well, outstanding blemishes, and once satisfied, returned to the bedroom. Peter was already in the bed, having turned off the lights and receiving a wave of sleepiness that he couldn’t refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony hesitated before quietly sliding in beside Peter, careful not to touch him in hopes of keeping him comfortable. After all, this was Peter’s bed. He shifted, finding the proximity a little too...exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stirred, muttering something incomprohensive that sounded suspiciously like ‘Stop fucking moving,’ which Tony grudgingly obeyed. He found himself drifting sooner than he usually did; maybe it was the company that finally got his eyes to close, who knows. It just felt good to be cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, harder Tony,” Peter cried out, relishing the feeling of the flogger on his burnt ass, “please. Please Tony, ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony whipped mercilessly, painting the teen’s ass and lower back a pretty scarlet colour. He knew Peter loved it, despite the whimpers of pain as he relentlessly assaulted his body, again and again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Little slut, begging for me to stop like a good little bitch. Ask me nicely, I might consider,” Tony snarled, drinking in the moans that came tumbling out of Peter’s mouth at the sentence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P-please, I promise I’ll be your good little cockslut, please just let me go,” Peter repeated, rolling his eyes back from pleasure. His cock twitched at the constant stimulation, begging for touch, but Peter couldn’t move, the restraints preventing him from relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony growled, pausing the flogging at 15 hits. “You better live up to that, whore,” he snarled, taking in the sight before him. Peter, bound to the bed face-down, bent over the back, ass on display. His petite frame quivered in anticipation, preparing for more of the flogging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Tony, I promise I’ll be good, no more,” Peter begged, too aroused to care how desperate he might sound. He jerked his hips forward, trying and failing miserably to acquire friction for his painfully hard dick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony untied the restraints slowly, careful not to hurt his lover any more, now that the scene was over. Peter sobbed, reaching down almost immediately to try and relieve his aching cock. Tony slapped Peter’s hand away, taking the matters into his own hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Such a naughty boy, trying to touch yourself without permission. What do we say?” Tony crooned, teasing Peter’s tip. The latter cried out, grinding against Tony’s hand in hopes of release.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘M sorry, so sorry, please, please let me-ah!” Peter abruptly cut off his rambling as Tony took him in hand, stroking along his length tantalisingly. Peter sobbed, crying out as the feeling grew. He centered in on the sensation Tony was giving him, pumping his dick with such earnest it was almost too much, the heat building in his lower abdomen, ready to burst-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter woke up with a start, acutely aware of his burning arousal. Oh. Oh shit. He just had one of those dreams...about Tony. Who was right next to him. Peter sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide. He calculated his options, quickly realising he couldn’t move without waking him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed the lack of space in the bed, horror taking over as his arousal became too prominent to ignore. He whined softly into his pillow, at loss with how to deal with the predicament. How did things go so badly wrong so soon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if things couldn’t get any worse, Tony elicited a groan in the silence of the room and shifted to that his hip was pressed against Peter’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He unconsciously bucked into the stimulation, immediately regretting the action as Tony groaned again and moved, if possible, closer to his dick. Well, wasn’t this just amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony awoke from his sweet abyss of darkness, groaning in annoyance. What had woken him up? He thought he’d heard a whimper, but that couldn’t be right. He shuffled closer to his warm pillow, which promptly moved back against him. Tony froze; pillows weren’t supposed to move. Pillows...also didn’t have a bulge. He recovered quickly, a smirk slowly growing when he realised what had happened here. Parker was hard. So, so hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned again, this time intentionally shifting against Peter’s bulge to try and gauge how exactly this was going to play out. He was met almost immediately with a response as Peter grinded against him. Tony stifled a moan; it was insanely hot, how responsive Peter was. He was obviously trying to hold back, covering his mouth as he desperately sought relief against Tony. The latter helpfully shifted again, receiving a small squeak in response. Peter’s hand snaked down to his cock, unable to hold back anymore. Tony closed his eyes, savouring this moment-possibly the only time he’d get to be this intimate with his crush, even if he was ‘asleep’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter palmed against his sweats, the pleasure making his breathing uneven as he neared his climax. He felt so bad for doing this with Tony in the same bed, but he was past the point of being able to control his movements. The pressure built up inside him like a spring coiled at it’s base, as he desperately rutted against his hand, when it all became too much-and Peter went rigid. The white-hot pleasure consumed his body, racking through him in wave after wave as he tried to silently ride out his orgasm. The spurts of come soaked his boxers, but Peter was too out of his mind to care as the high slowly came down. His breathing was hard and his sweats were cold and sticky, but the aftershocks of the orgasm jerked his softening cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world slowly came back to him as Peter blinked a couple times, trying to orient himself. The first thing he thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit, now I’ll have to lie in this mess until Tony wakes up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until he realised a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny </span>
  </em>
  <span>detail. Tony’s back and hip was completely covered. In. Peter’s. Cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up slowly, the horror beginning to consume him. His entire body froze when Tony looked right back at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>